


Comme un air d'amour sur la setlist

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [45]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, France - Freeform, Français | French, French National Team, Idiots in Love, Love You Like A Love Song - Selena Gomez, M/M, Memories, Song - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: La suite de la fic de Garance, parce que je peux pas les laisser comma ça !
Relationships: Hugo Lloris/Raphaël Varane
Series: ⚽️ [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344328
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Comme un air d'amour sur la setlist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Comme un air d'abandon sur la setlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967922) by [Garance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance). 



Raphaël sentit la musique se terminer dans ses oreillettes, et il ouvrit les yeux. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu’il trouva son capitaine de nationale à l’entrée du salon, un air hébété sur le visage et la bouche ouverte. Le défenseur rougit, un peu honteux que quelqu’un est été le spectateur de cette danse improvisée.

« Tu… tu as tout vu ? » demanda-t-il, en bégayant un peu.

Hugo ne savait quoi dire, ne quoi penser. Il devait se l’avouer, regarder Varane se déhancher sur une chanson qu’il ne pouvait pas entendre était pour le moins…. émoustillant.

Lloris n’arrivait pas à décrocher son regard du corps de son vice-capitaine. Peut-être parce son mouvement des hanches était imprimé sur ses rétines. Le gardien déglutit difficilement, et fit non de la tête.

« Je… euh… Je suis venu te rendre ça. » lui dit-il en lui tendant un sweat des Bleus.

Raphaël regard alors son capitaine dans les yeux, et de vieilles images lui revinrent en tête. Lui, sur un lit et Hugo au-dessus, lui et Hugo sous les douches, lui et Hugo dans les vestiaires, essayant d’être discret. Tout cela était inventé, bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’elles pourraient être _vraies_.

Il frissonna, et ses joues devaient être des tomates à l’heure qu’il est. Varane prit le vêtement, et cacha son visage à l’intérieur, pour se soustraire au regard de flammes de son capitaine. Il inspira, et la lessive de Hugo envahit ses narines. Oui, il connaissait et savait reconnaître cette particulière lessive, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il était désespéré, non ?

En relevant la tête, Raphaël trouve Hugo nettement plus proche de lui, si proche qu’il pourrait le toucher rien quand levant la main. Ils se regardaient toujours droit dans les yeux, et le défenseur n’arrivait à s’en défaire.

« Hugo ? » demanda-t-il d’un murmure à peine audible.

Ce dernier s’avança encore, et attrapa délicatement les écouteurs de l’iPod. Il en glissa un dans son oreille, et l’autre dans celle de Raph. Selena Gomez chantait, et Lloris prit le sweat pour le lancer plus loin, et ainsi pouvoir mettre ses mains sur les hanches de son vice-capitaine.

Ils étaient proches, bien trop proches. Varance pouvait sentir son souffle se mélanger à celui de son coéquipier. Alors que la chanteuse s’époumonait sur un « I love you like a love song baby ! », Le défenseur prit le visage d’Hugo entre ses mains, et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

  
  
  
**𝙻𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 ⭐️ 𝚘𝚛 𝚊 💬**

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, j'allais pas continuer si toi aussi tu t'es arrêté si vite !


End file.
